1. Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to methods of manufacturing semiconductor devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with industrial and multimedia development, semiconductor devices used in computers, mobile equipment, or the like are highly integrated and have high performance. In line with increases in integration density of semiconductor devices, the numerical value of design rules required for components of the semiconductor devices has been reduced. In particular, with regard to a semiconductor device requiring many transistors, the length of a gate, which is a design rule reference, is reduced. Accordingly, the length of a channel is reduced.